1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved structure convenient for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus comprises a display main body displaying a picture, and a base seated on an installation surface, such as a table, and supporting the display main body. Here, the display apparatus includes all apparatuses which can display a picture, like a television, a monitor for a computer, etc.
Recently, the display main body comprises a thin display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), etc.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional display apparatus. As shown therein, a conventional display apparatus 101 comprises a base 120 seated on an installation surface, such as a table, and supporting the display main body, a display main body 110 supported by the base 120 and displaying a picture, and a tilting hinge 130 provided between the base 120 and the display main body 110 and allowing the display main body 110 to be tilted about the base 120.
The tilting hinge 130 comprises a pair of brackets 131 mounted to a back of the display main body 110, and a pair of hinge shafts 133 having a first end connected to each bracket 131 and a second end connected to an upper portion of the base 120.
The hinge shaft 133 is aligned with a right and left direction axis about a screen of the display main body 110, and rotatably connected to at least one of the bracket 131 and the upper portion of the base 120. Hence, the display main body 110 can be tilted with respect to the hinge shaft 133.
However, in the conventional display apparatus, the display main body is only tiltable about the base, that is, the display main body cannot move about the base in swiveling, pivoting, or lifting directions, wherein “swiveling” means that the display main body rotates about the base with respect to a vertical axis of the base, “pivoting” means that the display main body rotates about the base with respect to a horizontal direction axis of the base, and “lifting” means that the display main body moves up and down about the base. Thus, the conventional display apparatus cannot provide a user with various view angles of the display main body.